Breaking the Fourth Wall
Breaking the fourth wall is a comedy device used in fictional media in which a character acknowledges the fact that they are a character in a movie or television show, and are actually aware of being such. There are several ways of breaking the fourth wall; examples include when a character refers to a particular part in a movie or television episode, when a character stops others from performing an occult or criminal act by referring to the fact that it is a "children's movie/show," when a character responds to a real world person who is not physically present (such as the narrator), or when a character looks directly at the camera and/or talks directly to the audience. Listed here are scenes in Disney movies and television shows where such characters break the fourth wall. Films Cartoon shorts *''Mickey's Amateurs'' - At the very end of the short, after Donald finishes reciting " ", the iris-out suddenly shuts around his neck, and he pulls it open to get himself unstuck. *''Mickey and the Beanstalk'' - At one point, the narrator emphasizes how the residents of Happy Valley practically have nothing to eat. Donald, who is driven to insanity by starvation, then retorts, "SHUT UP! I CAN'T STAND IT!" *''Cold War'' - At the very end, Goofy accidentally sneezes the iris-out away. *''Motor Mania'' - At the very end, Goofy, as Mr. Wheeler, turns toward the camera and shouts, "AH, SHUT UP!" *''Plutopia'' - At the very end, when Pluto and Milton start fighting each other, Mickey asks the audience, "What happened?" *''Grand Canyonscope'' - At one point, J. Audubon Woodlore tells the crowd, "Spread out there, folks; this is Cinemascope." (In the pan-and-scan version, he instead says, "This is a big canyon.") *''Roller Coaster Rabbit'' - While Roger Rabbit is riding the roller coaster, he almost goes out of the film. *''Get a Horse!'' - Most of the short revolves around Mickey and company being shot out of the screen and interacting with the screen itself. Disney animated features ''Peter Pan *After Captain Hook and Mr. Smee pass through Mermaid Lagoon with the captive Tiger Lily, Tick-Tock follows them and briefly turns toward the audience, hinting that this could be his chance to get Hook, then resumes his pursuit. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, ''The Tigger Movie, and ''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) *The characters often speak to the narrator and use the book as part of the scenery (such as when Tigger used the book to get out of the tree). ''The Great Mouse Detective *While Basil expresses his acknowledgement of Dr. Dawson, he whispers something to Olivia, who then looks at the audience in either confusion or shock. The Aristocats *At the end of the film, when Lafayette tells Napoleon that it sounds like the end, the latter points out that he's the leader and will say when it's the end. Then the words "THE END" hit Napoleon's head, and he states, "It's the end." Robin Hood *In the film's opening, Alan-A-Dale is seen introducing himself to the audience. Throughout the rest of the movie, he functions as the film's narrator, while also being part of the story. *When Prince John sucks his thumb and then says, "I've got a dirty thumb," he stares at the camera as the scene fades to black. *While Robin Hood was in his "old man" disguise and talking to the Sheriff, the Sheriff smiles at the camera. The Little Mermaid *When the Seahorse informs Sebastian that King Triton wants to talk about Ariel, Sebastian looks at the camera and fearfully says to the audience, "He knows!" Aladdin *The Peddler greets the audience and tells them to come closer, resulting in the camera hitting him in the face. He then tries to show the viewers some of his fine merchandise, but they are not interested until he unveils the Genie's lamp. He then begins to tell the story of how the magic lamp "changed the course of a young man's life." *Genie brings out a script for Aladdin and whispers, "Your line is: 'I'm going to free the genie.'" He then brings out the script again when he calls Jafar "a tall, dark and sinister ugly man." *At the end of the film, Genie lifts up the screen and says, "Made ya look!" The Lion King *At one part of the song "Hakuna Matata", Pumbaa almost said, "Every time that I farted," but Timon cuts him off and warns, "Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!" (referencing the audience and Simba). *In a Blu-ray bonus feature called "Bloopers & Outtakes", characters in the movie break the fourth wall during said bloopers/outtakes. The Hunchback of Notre Dame *At one point in the film, Phoebus mentions the background music during the fight with Esmeralda. *During the post-credits scene, Hugo says, directly to the audience, "Good night, everybody! Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Hercules * At the very end of the credits, Hades says, directly to the viewers, "Like saying it's happy ending time," and complains that he has nothing, and then talks to no one because the audience left. Mulan *When looking for Mulan during the avalanche sequence of the Tong Shao Pass, Mushu sees some hair in the snow and, thinking it's Mulan, pulls out what is really a Hun, then quickly puts him back under the snow and sheepishly exclaims, "Nope!" to the audience. Fantasia 2000 * At the very end of the film, although everyone has left, Steve Martin asks the audience if somebody can give him a ride. The Emperor's New Groove *Kuzco freezes the movie after Pacha's appearance to remind the audience that the movie is about Kuzco, not Pacha. *Right after Pacha abandons Kuzco at the diner and finds out the truth about Yzma and Kronk, the narrator Kuzco comes in at the scene where the movie began, and the llama Kuzco tells him that the audience knows the whole thing. *During the chase scene, Yzma and Kronk notice the contour lines on the map that follow Kuzco and Pacha, and later notice their lines are following them. While slightly confused, the two shrug it off and return to the chase. **Later, after Yzma reveals that she has beaten Pacha and Kuzco to the Secret Lab, the two question how she did, which even she doesn't understand. After asking Kronk how they beat them, he explains that it seems impossible pulling down the map from the previous scene as reference. Lilo & Stitch *During their dance at Mrs. Hasagawa's fruit stand, Lilo and Stitch look directly at the audience for a couple of brief moments while showing off; first as they start to get into their dance, then again when they lean back and drop their shoulders. In addition, a spotlight seems to shine from out of nowhere above the duo during the second moment. Brother Bear *In a special teaser trailer for ''Brother Bear (shown before Finding Nemo during its initial theatrical release), the moose brothers, Rutt and Tuke, suggest that, "If you see only one movie this year, see this one." Rutt then reminds Tuke that, "For those who see only one movie this year, it's a little late now." Both moose then encourage everyone who are "only going to see one movie this year" to leave the theater. As the scene fades to black, Tuke says, "I see some of them leaving." Rutt then replies that maybe they're going to "go find that Nemo guy." In the regular trailer, Rutt only replies that they're just going to the bathroom. *At the end of the credits, Koda directly tells the audience that "no fish were harmed during the making of the film." However, an adult bear was then seen chasing one of the fish in an attempt to eat it, causing the fish to scream for help. Koda tells the camera man, "Cut!", but the camera keeps rolling, so Koda covers the camera with his paws so the audience couldn't see the bear eat the fish. *In a bonus feature called "Koda's Outtakes" (DVD and Blu-ray only), characters in the movie break the fourth wall during said outtakes, including one instance where Denahi tries to flip the log bridge over, causing Kenai and Koda to struggle, and when Kenai throws Koda, the latter gets smacked onto the screen, which then breaks. **There is also an optional bonus feature (DVD and Blu-ray only) in which Rutt and Tuke provide the audio commentary for the movie itself. ''Home on the Range *At the start of the movie, Maggie narrates the story, while also taking part in the film's plot. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *The Troubadour is mostly seen either narrating the movie or singing songs. The Wild *At the end of the film, the weird wildebeest that sings the "Really Nice Day" song pops his head through the iris-out, which chokes him. Nigel then shoves him away and apologizes to the audience, telling them to carry on. *During the credits, characters in the movie break the fourth wall by interacting with the credits. Bolt *A meta-example would entail the entire story of Bolt realizing he is just a character in a TV show. Wreck-It Ralph *All of the characters (excluding the Cy-Bugs) from their respective video games are aware of their position in life (to be video game characters). *At one point in the film, Ralph throws his medal at the screen, causing the sheet of paper to fall off. Zootopia *At one point in the film, Chief Bogo remarks that life isn't a cartoon musical. *During the film's climax, Duke Weaselton is seen selling pirated movies that are actually parodies of Disney movies, and even mentions that he sells films "that have not yet been released." Moana *Realizing that he is not on Motunui or on land, Heihei turns toward the camera before it goes away and lets out a strong scream. *After Maui locks Moana in a cave on the deserted island where he lives and prepares to leave, he takes Heihei and says, "Boat snack!" to the audience. *Tamatoa breaks the fourth wall three times: first, when he says that he can't hide due to his shininess during the song "Shiny"; second, when he tells the viewers to look up what a "decapod" is; and finally during his post-credits scene, where he asks the audience for help. Pixar feature films and shorts A Bug's Life *During the credits, characters in the movie break the fourth wall during the outtakes. Toy Story 2'' *At the end of the film, Wheezy looks at the audience after he finishes singing "You've Got a Friend in Me". *During the credits, characters in the movie break the fourth wall during the outtakes. ''Monsters, Inc. *During the credits, characters in the movie break the fourth wall during the outtakes. Finding Nemo *During the credits, characters in the movie break the fourth wall by interacting with the credits. Cars *During the post-credits scene, a car-ified bug flies into the screen. Ratatouille *At the start and end of the movie, Remy narrates the story, while also taking part in the film's plot. WALL-E *At the end of the credits, WALL-E interacts with the lamp in the Pixar logo. Cars 2 *At the end of the film, Siddeley winks at the audience before flying off. Brave *At the start and end of the movie, Merida narrates the story, while also taking part in the film's plot. *At the end of the film, a Will O' the Wisp waves goodbye to the camera before disappearing. Monsters University *Near the end of the film, a sign on the bulletin board reads: "HAVE A NICE SUMMER!" This is directed towards the audience, as the movie was released in the summertime. Inside Out *At the start and end of the movie, Joy narrates the story, while also taking part in the film's plot. *In one scene, Joy asks Fear to list all of the "possible negative outcomes on the first day at a new school," to which Fear tells her, "I'm way ahead of you there." He then turns to the audience and says, "Does anyone know how to spell 'meteor'?" Toy Story Treats *In ''Road Block, Woody and Buzz give a thumbs-up towards the screen as it irises-out. *In Woody's Nightmares, Buzz grins at the camera after tickling Woody's nose with a feather while he is sleeping. *Upon seeing dozens of Aliens pop out of a small wind-up car in Circus Gag, Woody looks toward the audience and says, "I know. It's not funny when clowns do it either!" *After Legs starts fishing for one of the cards with her hook in Go Fish, Woody whispers to the audience, "She lives for this!" *In Green Army Men Chants, the Green Army Men say chants to the audience that they will be back after the commercial break. ''Knick Knack *When Knick escapes from a hatch in the floor of his snow globe as it plummets down, he falls off the screen and plops into an aquarium, where, still submerged in water, he stares crossly at the camera. He then notices a pretty Sunny Atlantis knick-knack, and, with a lustful look on his face, begins walking towards her. However, at this point, the snow globe falls into the water, putting Knick inside through the hatch, which then closes. After bumping into the dome wall, Knick looks around and, realizing where he is, again looks crossly at the camera. Your Friend the Rat *Remy and Emile teach the viewers about the history of the rat in an attempt to bring a better understanding between the two species. Cars Toons *At the end of ''Rescue Squad Mater, Mater the Greater, and Tokyo Mater, Lightning McQueen looks toward the viewers after noticing the characters and references from Mater's stories. *At the end of Air Mater (Cars 2 DVD and Blu-ray only), Mater meets up with Sparky in front of Propwash Junction's sign and says that they should make a movie about planes. Sparky then says that's a good idea, and the two look at the audience in anticipation. ''Toy Story of Terror! *At the special's ending, Mr. Pricklepants comments that if they were in a movie, the credits would roll at that point. Immediately after he says this, the credits roll. Live-action features Song of the South * Towards the end of "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah", when the kids are singing the song, Uncle Remus looks at the camera and says, "It's the truth, it's actual." Mary Poppins *In the beginning of the film, Bert notices the audience and, after being asked, shows them the route to 17 Cherry Tree Lane, along with some of the residents. Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' and Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco *In both movies, Chance functions as the film's narrator, while also taking part in these adventures. ''James and the Giant Peach *At the start and end of the movie, the Magic Man narrates the story. In the final scene, he addresses the audience and winks at them as the screen fades to black. Before the credits roll, the fate of each character is posted in the papers, which is also directed towards the audience. George of the Jungle'' and George of the Jungle 2 *In the first film, after Lyle trips and falls face first in elephant dung, the guides inform the audience that "bad guy falling in poop" is a classic element of physical comedy, and that they should throw their heads back and laugh in response, which they do. *At one point in the first film, Lyle can actually be seen fighting with the narrator. During the end credits, Ape orders the credits to stop and reveals his fate of becoming a major singing star in Las Vegas, where he sings "My Way" by Frank Sinatra before the credits resume from the beginning. *Near the end of the second film, Lyle insults the narrator, who then drags him out of the movie into the sky. In an outtake from the second film, the narrator accidentally drops Lyle while dragging him into the sky. ''Beverly Hills Chihuahua *At the end of the movie, Papi reveals the epilogue of all the film's main characters to the audience just before the credits roll. Bedtime Stories *After overhearing Barry Nottingham planning to demolish Webster Elementary School, Skeeter Bronson hears the narrator, who is his father, telling him that he can find a way to put an end to the demolition. Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 *During the post-credits scene, Papi gives advice to the audience on how to care for a pet if they plan to adopt one. Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day *At the start and end of the movie, Alexander narrates the story, while also taking part in the film's plot. Spider-Man: Homecoming *Captain America appears during the post-credits, making a public service announcement about the importance of patience and telling the audience that they waited for nothing. Muppet films The Muppet Movie *The film itself is mainly presented within the framing device of the characters watching a movie; the following are meta-instances of the fourth wall being broken in the movie-within-the-movie: **Kermit comments on Hare Krishna becoming a running gag. **After getting thrown into a piano, Kermit says to the audience, "I hope you appreciate that I'm doing my own stunts." **In a particularly meta-fictional plot twist, Kermit and Fozzie actually give a copy of the screenplay to Dr. Teeth, who later uses it to find and rescue them after they have been stranded in the desert. **In regards to the Miss Bogen County Beauty Pageant, Charlie McCarthy comments to the audience, "You're not gonna believe who the winner is, folks." Edgar Bergen replies, "Oh, come now, Charlie, it's their movie." **Sweetums literally breaks through the fourth wall when he bursts into the screening room as he finally catches up with the Muppets at the end of the film. *The film ends with Animal looking directly into the camera and telling the audience to "Go home!" The Great Muppet Caper *Fozzie, Kermit and Gonzo comment on the opening credits as they appear on screen. *During the opening musical number "Hey a Movie!", Kermit talks directly to the audience about the roles that he, Fozzie and Gonzo will play in the film and says, "I wish I were you people seeing this for the first time!" *When Mike Tarkanian asks Kermit what makes him so sure there will be a "next time," Kermit responds, "Well, if there isn't, it'll be a very short movie." *When Miss Piggy asks Lady Holiday why she's sharing her entire back story, Lady Holiday responds: "It's plot exposition. It has to go somewhere." *Kermit tells one of the guest stars (Peter Falk), after a meandering monologue, that they're "trying to do a movie here." *Kermit and Miss Piggy break character and start arguing over her acting skills by the duck pond. *Miss Piggy calls out Nicky Holiday's musical talent by saying: "You can't even sing! Your voice was dubbed!" *At one point, a truck driver (Peter Ustinov) questions the presence of Oscar the Grouch, to which Oscar says he's there doing "a very brief cameo." Ustinov looks at the camera and says, "Me too." *When asked why he's doing all this, Nicky Holiday responds: "Because I'm the villain! It's pretty plain and simple." The Muppet Christmas Carol *Acting as narrators, Gonzo (as Charles Dickens) and Rizzo the Rat frequently break the fourth wall as they provide narration and commentary on the events of the film. While the duo often speak directly to the audience, they rarely interact with the other characters and the story itself – a notable exception is when they step in to correct Sam Eagle's declaration of it being the "American way" to being the "British way." Muppet Treasure Island *Rizzo the Rat comments when Billy Bones has his heart attack: "He died? And this is supposed to be a kid's movie!" *Statler comments on being "stuck to the front of this stupid ship," and Waldorf replies: "Well, it could been worse. We could be stuck in the audience!" *A line in the "Cabin Fever" song says, "I'd like to get my hands on whoever wrote this script." *Clueless Morgan comments on the "Cabin Fever" musical number. *Long John Silver gives his crewmates stage directions during the "A Professional Pirate" number, saying, "Upstage, lads, this is my only number," as they carry him across the camp. *A tomato on the Swedish Chef's ingredient tray says, "How else did you think we were going to get him into this movie?" (after which the Chef whacks it with a large mallet). *A rat conducts a tour of the island, referring to the place as the location for the movie ''Muppet Treasure Island. *Statler comments that saving Smollett and Benjamina made them heroes, and Waldorf replies, "Well, it was too late to save the movie!" ''The Muppets *While meeting with Tex Richman, Statler comments that if he didn't know any better, he'd say Waldorf was "reciting some sort of important plot point." Waldorf responds, "I hope so. Otherwise, I would've bored half the audience half to death." Statler retorts, "You mean half the audience is still alive?" *Gary often makes references to some of the musical numbers he sang in earlier scenes. *When Kermit shakes his head and says there's no way they can raise the money to save the theater, Mary sadly observes, "This is going to be a very short movie." This is somewhat a callback to a joke Kermit had made to Mr. Tarkanian in ''The Great Muppet Caper ''released three decades before.'' *Fozzie is surprised that they "had that in the budget" in response to an expensive-looking explosion at Gonzo's Royal Flush. *80s Robot suggests that they speed things up by using a montage to pick up the rest of the Muppets. Rowlf is upset that his reunion is omitted from the montage. *Fozzie suggests that they travel by map to get to Miss Piggy in Paris, which they subsequently do. Later, when Gary and Mary arrive to help out with the show, Walter asks how they got here so quickly, and they acknowledge that they traveled by map. *Uncle Deadly comments on the film's charming finale. *In the finale, Marvin Suggs sings: "The movie's almost over, it's time to say, 'So long.'" *Tex Richman comments on the fact that they've "already sung this song" during the reprise of "Life's a Happy Song". ''Muppets Most Wanted *The film features the song "We're Doing a Sequel", which comments on the fact that the Muppets are doing another film. *After Walter leaves, Rowlf comments on the events of the previous movie, and that they made a whole new movie where he joined the Muppets. Rizzo comments on how Walter got more screen time than he, or Robin, did. *A deleted scene features dialogue that directly and literally breaks the fourth wall. *During the credits, some characters break the fourth wall. DisneyToon Studios/Direct-to-video films The Return of Jafar *The Genie says, directly to the audience, "He's big, he's blue, he's back!" Aladdin and the King of Thieves *The film starts with Genie summoning the logo and (in his morph of Tinker Bell) says that the film is "in color." *After Genie morphs into Pumbaa to say, "Hakuna Matata," he suddenly says that he was having an "out-of-movie experience." *During the post-credits scene, Genie looks right at the audience and tells them: "Wait a minute, we're not getting outta here, man! We're not getting outta here! Don't ya understand it, man? This is it, game's over, man!" Genie's last sentence indicates the film to be the last of the ''Aladdin trilogy. ''An Extremely Goofy Movie *Near the end of the film, when Pete was left confused after unintentionally giving Goofy advice, he looks toward the camera and says, "Did I miss something?" Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *When Buster makes a vain attempt to open a locked gate and then yells at his Junkyard Dog members to help him open it, Scratchy gives the audience a sullen look before Mooch volunteers. Return to Never Land *After the establishing shots of the clouds, Peter Pan waves his cap to the audience. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *After Lil' Lightning informs Thunderbolt that he will be taking his place on the show, he turns to the audience and says, "...''my show." ''The Lion King 1½ *As Timon scurries, sniffs, and flinches, he looks directly at the audience and says, "I like the sound of that." *When the other meerkats glare at Timon for not looking out for hyenas, Timon reluctantly admits that he broke into song. Usually, characters in musicals do not seem to notice this and just go with singing. *When Timon tries to look "beyond what I see," he states that it's hard to think with the music playing. *As Timon verbally acts out on what Rafiki would say to him about finding "Hakuna Matata", Rafiki looks directly at the audience. Then, after Timon runs off to catch up with his friends, Rafiki says to the viewers, "My work here is done." Kronk's New Groove *Kuzco pauses the movie to talk to the audience three times. **The first time was to introduce himself and let the audience know that this movie was about Kronk. **The second time was to let the audience know that Yzma is producing fake youth potions, and when he sees that they've already noticed, he calls them "smarty" and says, "Bet you haven't seen this!", to which the scene zooms in to show Yzma's armpit hairs. The scene then zooms out, and Kuzco says to continue the movie after being freaked out. **The third time was when Kuzco becomes emotional over the love between Kronk and Birdwell. *While panicking on what to do, Kronk looks directly at the audience, explains his plan and says, "That'll work." *After talking to his shoulder angel and devil, Kronk asks, "Now where was I?" Then, while remembering, he looks at the audience and says, "Doomed!" *As Kronk begins to tell his story about meeting Birdwell, he pulls out a slideshow screen. Then, when he sees that the screen is displaying the wrong show, he steps in front of it in embarrassment, looks at the audience and says, "Wrong show!" *While Kronk's friends try to pass themselves off as his wives and kids, Kuzco shows up dressed as a woman and says to the audience, "Like how I weaseled my way into this movie? Nice!" Then, when Kuzco asks Kronk, "How ya doing, hot stuff?", Kronk pulls out an "Uh-oh!" sign à la Wile E. Coyote while looking nervously at the audience. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *After Cinderella's opening narration, she turns to the camera, giving a little smile. *The King discusses the flaws of Prince Charming's motives (e.g. basing his marriage on the person who fits the glass slipper). Television shows Animated shows The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *"Pooh Oughta Be In Pictures" - At the end of the song "'Cause It's Make Believe", Tigger says, directly to the audience, "See you in the Hundred Acre Wood!" *"The Old Switcheroo" - At the end of the episode, Tigger, after learning that taking a bath isn't as bad as he thought it would be, remarks that he ''was right about it being "the end," at which point the episode ends and he says, "See?" *"The Monster Frankenpooh" - Winnie the Pooh reached to the top of the film celluloid while Tigger was making him really big. ''TaleSpin *"Mach One for the Gipper" - At the end of the episode, Ace London is seen behind the wheel of his fighter plane, which has Baloo's crate of pickles lashed to the back, and says his infamous catchphrase, "You got that right!" directly to the audience before sobbing. *"Pizza Pie in the Sky" - At the end of the episode, after Baloo and Kit are lying on the floor in defeat, Rebecca Cunningham turns to the viewers and says, "There are some people who just can't handle success." Quack Pack *"Return of the T-Squad" - At the end of the episode, Louie catches the iris-out before it closes all the way and says, directly to the audience, "We need a ride back to Earth." *"Snow Place to Hide" - When Daisy attempts to kiss a testy Donald, Knuckles briefly looks at the camera and then steals the kiss with a smirk on his face. Darkwing Duck *"The Frequency Fiends" - When Megavolt slams on the brakes of his car and flies through the roof, he looks at the audience and says: "Let this be a lesson to you, kids. Always wear your seat belt." *"Clash Reunion" - After capturing the good guys, Megavolt remarks: "At last, I'll be rid of those meddling kids and their nosy dog! Whoa, wrong cartoon." *"Tiff of the Titans" - After Darkwing says the machine's full name, he turns to the viewers, stating that they already knew that. Jungle Cubs *"The Humans Must Be Crazy" - When a young Bagheera throws a pocket watch into the river after it had caused a fire within the lair, Tick-Tock arises from the water, hiccuping with ticking noises as a way to indicate who he is to the audience. *"Buffaloed" - When a young Shere Khan is about to engage in a duel with a water buffalo, a young Baloo attempts to point out some rules, only to be interrupted each time by Khan and the buffalo, so Baloo just tells the viewers: "Heck, everything's fair in this fight. This is the jungle!" 101 Dalmatians: The Series *"Love 'Em and Flea 'Em" - When Two-Tone accepts Lucky's offer to go to the Four-Legged Fall Ball with him, he grins at the camera. *"A Christmas Cruella" - In the "Future" scene, Spot (as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come) briefly removes her hood and tells the audience that she had a musical number to sing to Cruella, but the company had cut it. Much later, when Whizzer urinates on Cruella at the end of the episode, she looks disgustedly at the audience and says, "God bless us, everyone." *"Chow About That?" - Spot looks at the viewers when she explains the Dalmatians are digging near the sewer line, and then again when she seems annoyed that the Dalmatians are not listening to her. *"Tic Track Toe" - When getting addicted to the chocolate bunnies, Rolly and Go-Go look at the audience, with Rolly probably even demanding them to give him more candy bunnies. *"It's a Swamp Thing" - When Swamp Rat offers to sell a '57 Chevy muffler to Lucky, the latter looks at the viewers and claims, "We have one," referring to earlier in the episode when the Dalmatians were able to fish one out. *"Valentine Daze" - As Cruella is about to shred Roger's valentine meant for Anita, Cruella looks at the camera and says, "When you care enough to shred the very best..." Later, when Cadpig gives Cruella a mood ring, she explains to the audience that her previous one exploded. *"The Maltese Chicken" - When the scene changes into a noir style, Lucky questions, "Who turned off the color?" Later, when Cadpig interrupts an iris-out and tells Spot she's metaphorically challenged, the two argue about who the iris-out is for and who the star of the episode is, before Cadpig goes to call her agent. *"K is for Kibble" - When Swamp Rat questions Spot about elevator shoes, after she describes him as "a character so low, he needs elevator shoes to reach the gutter," Spot acknowledges that her line was just a voiceover. At the end, during the iris-out, Spot tries to conclude her case to the viewers until Cadpig tells them, "Some people don't know when to quit." *"The Making of..." - The entire episode is a mockumentary, with the characters acknowledging that they are part of a television show. *"Every Little Crooked Nanny" - When Jasper realizes that he just painted Horace's toes, the latter asks Jasper to do the others in teal. Jasper groans at the audience. *"DeVil-Age Elder" - After Spot kisses Rolly and Cadpig (much to their disgust) to break the curse that fell on them, and they find out what's wrong with De Vil Ville, Spot exclaims in joy and tells the viewers, "It's like the old story: Kiss a chicken, break the curse." *"Dalmatian Vacation" - As the Dalmatians take a tour of a "Kanine Krunchies" factory, they are told not to mark any territory during the tour. Whizzer gives the audience a look of disappointment. Aladdin *"The Citadel" - Genie watches from a TV of Aladdin falling and about to land on a bed of nails. He reads the script of the episode and realizes he's late for his action. After Genie rescues Al, he reads the script again and picks Al up, putting him on the bed of nails, then says, "I really oughta start reading these scripts in advance." *"I Never Mechanism I Didn't Like" - Genie plays a newspaper crossword and asks for a seven-lettered word for a hit TV show starting with "A". This question refers to this show: the ''Aladdin TV series. *Many episodes also involve Genie injuring himself in some way, prompting him to tell the audience not to play with certain objects as "someone always gets hurt." ''Timon & Pumbaa *"Mind Over Matterhorn" - Near the end of the episode, Fred tells Timon and Pumbaa that they're on TV, to which Pumbaa notices and says, "Hi, Mom!" directly to the audience. *"Around the World with Timon and Pumbaa" - At the end of the video, the only way Pumbaa can bring Timon's memories back is by asking the viewers to rewind the tape and watch the film again. Mickey Mouse Works *"The Nutcracker" - The characters either speak to the narrator or are aware that he is there. **Von Drake speaks and argues with the narrator about trying to ignore the narrator and that he is a "big surprise spoiler." **Minnie is aware of the narrator as he explains to the audience about the Nutcracker doll. **The narrator kicks Von Drake out of the story when Von Drake breaks the Nutcracker doll. **Donald argues with the narrator about being the Mouse King until he tells Donald that the Mouse King wins in the end, which was a lie. **Mickey asks the narrator for help, but he says, "Nope, I'm staying out of this one." **When Donald gets trapped in the scepter, Donald tells off the narrator by pointing out that he said Donald would win, to which the narrator jokingly replies, "Sorry, I've made a mistake." **The narrator and Von Drake argue about Von Drake having a scepter and being a King of the Sugar Plum Fairies until Von Drake proves his point. Afterwards, the narrator decides that he had enough and leaves. House of Mouse *"Pluto Saves the Day" - When a captive Pete (disguised as Snow White) unintentionally advises Pluto to save the band, Pete says, directly to the audience, "I've gotta stop giving that dog ideas." Little Einsteins *Leo, Annie, Quincy, and June interact with the audience throughout each episode, asking them to help out on their missions. Stanley *In almost every episode, Dennis either encourages the audience to do something fun or asks them questions corresponding to the given topic. *Also, in almost every episode, Harry and Elsie sing "The Great Big Book of Everything" directly to the audience. JoJo's Circus *JoJo Tickle is the only character on the show who interacts with the audience. For instance, at the start of each episode, she asks the viewers if they can spot where her pet lion Goliath is hiding. Lilo & Stitch: The Series * "Angel" - After Angel turns the evil experiments back to good and Stitch commands them to get Gantu, Reuben says, "Uh-oh, plot twist!" * "Slick" - While trying to come up with a fundraising idea, Lilo mentions that she didn't get to the part where they all star in the original movie. The Emperor's New School *In almost every episode, Kuzco pauses the show to talk to the audience about what might happen. *Also, in almost every episode, Kuzco interrupts with "Kuzco's Doodles," where he doodles pictures to show the audience his thoughts. Phineas and Ferb ;Opening credits & other media *The theme song ends with Candace pointing out, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence." **In a similar matter, Candace points out, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are having a marathon with Zack and Cody!" during an ad for the "If it's not one thing, it's your brother" marathon. She also announces, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are changing the name of a month!" during "Phineas and Ferb-uary". **In the same manner, Candace points out, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas special!" at the end of the title sequence unique to "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". This was repeated in the episode opening of "For Your Ice Only"/"Happy New Year!" where she points out that they're making another winter-themed opening. **Also in the same manner, Candace announces, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a Halloween special!" after the title sequence for "That's the Spirit" as well as "Druselsteinoween", "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror", and "Face Your Fear". **In the title sequence of ''Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel, Spider-Man parodies Candace's line as, "Aunt May, Phineas and Ferb are making a crossover!" **In an ad where Phineas narrates about the dangers of the internet universe, in the same manner, Candace points out,"Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a public service announcement." *On the Phineas and Ferb Disney Channel old website, upon going there, Candace can be heard saying, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are building a website!" *At the end of the Take Two with Phineas and Ferb theme song, Candace says, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a talk show!" *On the "Across the 2nd Dimension" DVD, one of the Easter eggs has Candace pointing out, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a DVD!" *On an ad for Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!, Candace shouts, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a live stage show!" *In the original pitches title song, Phineas says, "Don't try this at home," after the line, "Giving a monkey a shower." Also, after the line, "Driving our sister insane," Phineas says, "It's a short drive." *In "Where's My Perry?", Carl sometimes says before a level, "Sir, do you want me to introduce this level?", so he must know they are in a video game. ;Season 1 *"The Magnificent Few" - When Linda Flynn thinks the boys riding the horses is cute, Phineas looks at the audience and says, "She means well." *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" - Dr. Doofenshmirtz clears his throat to prompt the running of a dramatic musical string that has failed to run on cue. **In the same episode, during "Candace (Who's That Girl)", when the singer sings a particularly long line, Candace looks at the camera annoyed. *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" - Phineas wonders where the backgrounds are coming from in the song "History of Rock". *"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" - Ferb mentions that their projects would usually be finished after a montage. *"Got Game?" - Perry looks directly at the camera after noticing that the elevator is broken. *"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" - In the beginning, Phineas and Ferb are in front of a curtain warning the audience that they may be emotionally scarred by the coming episode. Later, Candace asks Reginald to tell his story of their ancestors in color. Phineas suggests muted color instead. *"Out of Toon" - While dancing under the effect of the Dance-Inator, Dr. Doofenshmirtz speaks to the audience, telling them that the platypus is leading. *"Flop Starz" - When Perry is invited in by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Agent P waggles his eyebrows at the audience in a manner similar to that of Groucho Marx. ;Season 2 *"The Chronicles of Meap" - When Dr. Doofenshmirtz shows Perry the invention, he says, "Behold... beholding, beholding, beholding, and scene!" ** In the credits of that same episode, after Meap puts on his hat, he looks at the camera. *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" - Dr. Doofenshmirtz asks where the lightning effect is coming from. *"At the Car Wash" - Isabella and Gretchen wipe the camera during "Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash". *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" - Phineas references the use of storm clouds to show negative impact before looking at the camera. *"Candace's Big Day" - Candace tells someone in the show's audience to hang up. *"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" - When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is showing his De-Evolutionator, he says, "Can you all see in the back row?" to the audience. *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" - An advertisement appears saying, "You're watching television!" Phineas says that it is interrupting a visual gag. **Later in the same episode, Phineas says to the audience, "No matter where we go, Ferb knows everyone." *"Wizard of Odd" - Following the Evil Jingle Segment that says "Doofenshmirtz Wicked Witch Castle!", Doofenshmirtz says, "It's not Witch! It's Warlock! Argh!" **Also, at the end of the story, Phineas says, "Have fun, everybody!" to the audience. *"The Doof Side of the Moon" - One of the floors in Phineas and Ferb's building is called the "studio audience floor". *"The Secret of Success" - After seeing an ad for an all-terrain vehicle, Ferb counts "Two, three, four..." and Phineas says that they know what they're going to do today, then after counting "Five, six, seven...", Phineas asks where Perry is. *"Make Play" - Carl replied to Major Monogram that Phineas and Ferb is a cartoon, and Major Monogram reminds Carl to not break the fourth wall. *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" - Phineas breaks the fourth wall by saying he and Ferb should build a rollercoaster as a musical, and acknowledges that people are breaking into spontaneous song and dance with no discernible music source. **Phineas also states to Isabella that Ferb had two lines earlier on, to which she responds, "Wow, chatty!" **Buford calls the boys with the flyers "extras." **Also, Doofenshmirtz acknowledges the cut to black at the end of the first act. **Major Monogram also breaks the fourth wall by saying, "Aw, come on!" when the end logos pop up. *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" - Major Monogram breaks the fourth wall by calling Cindy an animated member of the studio audience. *"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" - Dr. Doofenshmirtz complains about the festival being so loud that he can't hear his own evil jingle. *"Backyard Aquarium" - Perry looks at the camera angrily after a briefing from Monogram, which he said to be careful about the paper. *"The Lizard Whisperer" - In his oath, Ferb alludes to the fact that episodes are usually 11 minutes long. ;Season 3 *"Canderemy" - Baljeet breaks the fourth wall twice: **First, when he mentioned how they made the title sequence, with Buford mentioning that he prefers to give a monkey a shower, which was also in the title sequence. **Second, he also asks how everyone is running in slow motion, and he's not. *"Run, Candace, Run" - Candace mentions that Phineas has a catchphrase to say. *"Moon Farm" - Baljeet argues with the male singer during the song. *"A Real Boy" - After Doofenshmirtz exclaims to Perry that they're not in a sitcom, they stare directly at the camera nervously, supposedly realizing that his statement is false. *"My Fair Goalie" - Phineas says, "We'll be right back," before a commercial break, and fixes the time of day his flashback is being shown. He also comments on the time of day in the flashback. *There were numerous references of "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" being a clip show in the episode, mainly by Phineas and Doofenshmirtz. *"Ferb Latin" - Ferb looks at the camera while saying, "Our dad sells antiques." *"Doof Dynasty" - Ferb states that Perry is having a "ripple dissolve," and that he must be having a flashback. Phineas then comments on how he can't see the flashback. *"The Remains of the Platypus" - Doofenshmirtz, after saying that he's an evil genius, looks at the camera and tells us, "For realsies this time!" The same line was used in a Disney Channel on-air promo for "Where's Perry?" **In the same episode, Buford says, "And...scene" to end the story. *"Mom's in the House" - When Candace asks what the Perry-Tronic does, Phineas says that the theme song would explain everything. **Later in that episode, Candace points out she now has to "But-but-but." *Perry the Actorpus" - When the pictures of Perry in a hat start showing, the Totally Tools Executive asks to rewind when he sees the picture with Perry in a fedora pass. *"Meapless in Seattle" - After the break, as Meap and Doofenshmirtz were falling to their doom, Meap says that they were falling for a long time, and Doof said: "Oh sure, a joke about the commercial break. That's how I want to spend my last few seconds!" **Also, in the same episode, one of the scenes that was supposed to be included was Suzy Johnson fighting Meap in the Bango-Ru convention. This scene also appeared in the fake trailer for "Meap Me in St. Louis" during the credits, and Doofenshmirtz said: "Hey, wait a minute. Wasn't that Suzy stuff supposed to be in this one?" *"Agent Doof" - When everybody around Candace transforms into babies at the end of the episode, Candace replies, "This had better wear off before the next episode." *"Sleepwalk Surprise" - Candace speaks to herself through inner thoughts. **Also in this episode, Doofenshmirtz goes to sleep, and just as he nods off, he says that a "ripple dissolve is imminent." *"Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" - Candace says, "Heavenly light, angelic chorus!" *"Norm Unleashed" - Phineas and Ferb make nanobots saying, "Hello!" and mention the opening titles. *"What'd I Miss?" - Shortly after Phineas starts telling the story, he says, "It was at that point that I decided to stop narrating." ;Season 4 *"Bully Bust" - Buford tells us there's that there is a song about the Van Stomms failing as he falls toward Earth. **Doofenshmirtz tells the audience in the same episode that everything was okay after the top of his building fell in the desert, before the dental hygiene-themed ride crashes atop it. **Doofenshmirtz also says that the summer has been going on for like four years in the same episode. *"My Sweet Ride" - While Doofenshmirtz walks off-screen and checks what's the meaning of "red dust or rust," Perry looks at the camera. *"Sidetracked" - When first climbing the train roof, Doofenshmirtz says to the audience, "You knew we'd end up here eventually, right?" **In the same episode, Monogram directly addresses the viewers during the credits scene. *"Primal Perry" - As Doofenshmirtz and a hatless Perry (referred to as "Steven") head over a waterfall at Danville Botanical Gardens, Doofenshmirtz realizes that there is a commercial break coming, openly wondering why it's called a cliffhanger, not a cliff-faller, and waiting for it to fade to black. *"Der Kinderlumper" - When Candace throws Irving's horn aside, Irving talks to the audience saying, "I see. Not a music lover." *"Mind Share" - Candace says that it's been a long summer. **In the same episode, during the Shawshank parody, both Buford and Baljeet have a conversation with Red's narration. *"Backyard Hodge Podge" - Parry Gripp is introduced by Phineas. *"Bee Day" - Phineas tells us his big idea after a wipe. *"Bee Story" - Esmeralda Poofenplotz begins her backstory with her saying, "Now pay attention as the camera slowly moves closer and we cross-dissolve to my thoughts." **In the same episode, Gretchen warns Isabella not to do the flashback. Later, she interrupts her own flash-forward by wondering where Pinky is. *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne" - Major Monogram wonders whether Kelly Osbourne is a little too "three-dimensional" to host an animated show. *"Happy Birthday, Isabella" - Perry looks annoyed at the camera while Doofenshmirtz rolls around in his glass dome. *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" - Doof complains about Perry just kicking him once and then destroying his inator, and says, "I thought this was going to be a special extended episode." *"Troy Story" - In the end credits, Stacy talks to the screen about Candace's book. *"Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" - Mr. Macabre talks directly to the viewer. **During the end credits of the same episode, when Rusty Bridges trips on the front step and falls on his face, he encourages the viewer to read the credits while he's down, and mentions the production logo coming up. *"Just Our Luck" - A musician (Danny Jacob) after the opening chord tells us "Dude, some''body's gotta play it, right?" and then says after playing a dramatic organ chord on a keyboard, "Dude, I call 'em like I see 'em." *"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" - Buford believes it to be a special episode since Phineas is yelling at Candace again. *"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" - Doofenshmirtz and Stacy both talk directly to the audience. **In this same episode, when someone says, "It looks like she is trying to tell us something important in her own silent and enigmatic way," Doofenshmirtz turns around to face the screen. *"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" - When Mittington Random is revealed to be the villain, not Slamm, he points out the plot twist. **In the same episode at the same instance, Buford says that he thought the shadowy figure was Slamm, not Mittington Random. *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" - The episode begins with "outtakes" of Dan and Swampy recording Jim Cummings' narration. **In the same episode, Darthenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall twice. Once after his musical number telling his backup dancers that if all goes well, there will be a victory number in act IV, and once at the end, when he escapes, he claims that he was able to live long enough to fight in the sequel. (Of course, whether or not there ''will be a sequel is yet to be determined.) *"The Inator Method" - Buford mentions that he cannot pronounce "Uranus" the way most people want to pronounce it (ur-AY-nuhs) on "this channel." *"Fly on the Wall" - Doofensmirtz tells Perry, "The summer has gone so long, it feels like four years." This points out the series takes place in one summer vacation, and it had gone on for four seasons. ;Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *In the song "Everything's Better with Perry", Phineas and Ferb break the fourth wall by staring at the camera. *In the song "Brand New Best Friend", Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his second dimension counterpart mention Lorenzo Lamas playing Meap in "The Chronicles of Meap". *In "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)", Phineas stares directly at the audience. *At the beginning of the cut song "Mysterious Force", Candace sings directly to the audience. *Phineas "cuts corners" by saying, "Bla-bla-bla, two-car garage, etc., etc.," in the scene where the movie started. Ferb does this also by saying, "Whoa, deja-vuish." ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *"Happy Hanukkah, Howard Weinerman!" - Randy and Howard frequently break the fourth wall during this episode. W.I.T.C.H. *"It All Begins" - When Hay Lin is trying her flying skills for the first time, she accidentally runs into the TV screen with her face. Henry Hugglemonster *In every episode, Henry Hugglemonster speaks to the audience about what he and/or his friends and family are doing, including explaining details during each plot. ''Wander Over Yonder *"The Cartoon" - At one point, Lord Hater looks at the audience and says: "Animation is so hard! People who do this for a living deserve more credit and respect!" ''The 7D *"Buckets" - At one point, Happy says, "I love this running gag!" when the Seven Dwarfs jump into Starchy's arms after being scared. The Lion Guard *"Janja's New Crew" - After Nne and Tano explain their plan of distracting the Lion Guard to an ignorant Janja, he points out, "Those other fur-brains never knew what they were doing," to which Nne and Tano look towards the audience and say, "Just like some other hyenas we know," an allusion to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed from the original Hyena Clan. Live-action shows Bear in the Big Blue House *At the beginning of nearly every episode, Bear greets the viewers, whom he often addresses directly by facing the camera, with an appraising sniff and the information that he likes the way they smell. Throughout the rest of each episode, he educates the audience by discussing specific topics. At some point in almost every episode, he asks the viewers to help him find his sentient friend Shadow. Finally, at the end of each episode, he and Luna the Moon both sing the "Goodbye Song" directly to the audience. Out of the Box *Likewise, Tony and Vivian would usually reference the audience as if they were TV guests, and the two would often sing a "Goodbye Song" as well. Aida *Amneris serves as both the guide and narrator for the musical. That's So Raven *In one episode, after Eddie receives psychic powers much like Raven and begins using them for popularity (to Raven's chagrin), one of his new fans mentions him possibly getting his own TV show, to which Raven guffaws before grinning knowingly at the audience. Comics Uncle Scrooge *On the first page of ''The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck - Chapter One: The Last of the Clan McDuck, Scrooge turns toward the reader as the narrator keeps asking about Scrooge's backstory and screams, "NONE OF YOUR GOLDURN BUSINESS!" *In The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck - Chapter Twelve: The Richest Duck in the World, Donald takes notice of Scrooge's framed Eisner Award that the story arc won in 1995 for Best Serialized Story. (It should be noted that this gag was not in the original European printing of the story.) ''Darkwing Duck'' *In the Joe Comics telling of "Cat in a Hot Tin Suit", Launchpad tells Darkwing that they probably won't get to the heavy stuff for at least a few more pages. *In the Joe Comics telling of "The Kittie Cat Kaper", Darkwing tells about the caper, only to be briefly interrupted. When he resumes the story, it shows the same panel, to which Darkwing tells Launchpad: "Take note, L.P.! No caption, no scene transition, and the artist gets to reuse a panel! Everyone wins!" **Later in the same telling, when Darkwing starts yelling, "BLANKETY-BLANKETY-BLANK!", Launchpad cautions him, reminding him that children may be reading the comic. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' manga *During the "Land of Dragons" portion of the manga, Mushu is visibly shocked when he realizes Sora, Donald and Goofy do not recognize him (although in the first game, the heroes are already familiar with the dragon due to his appearance as a summon, a role which was cut from its respective manga adaptation). Mushu then produces his own copy of the original Kingdom Hearts manga, and is annoyed to discover that he doesn't appear. Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts *During the first visit to Traverse Town, the camera pans across during the scene of Donald and Goofy conversing with Aerith. At that point, Donald, upon realizing that he isn't in the shot, grabs the camera and pulls it down. Kingdom Hearts II *When Sora summons Stitch during gameplay, Stitch spends his time crawling around the inside of the sceen, as well as healing Sora by licking his health gauge. Also, during Stitch's limit attack, Sora jumps off of the screen and stands atop the in-game HUD icons alongside him. Disney Friends *Stitch, Dory, Pooh, Simba, and several unplayable characters interact with the player during gameplay. Also, the actions and emotional behaviors of the game's characters may be controlled by using voice and touch. 101 Dalmatians: Animated Storybook *Pongo narrates in pages 1 and 3 while Perdy narrates in pages 2, 4 and 6, whilst Lucky narrates in page 5 and the rest of the pages. *In page 4, if the room is in a mess, Roger turns to the player and asks, "Would you please be so kind to get the sponge and help clean this place up?" And if the player presses the sponge, he then turns to the player and says, "When you're done, just put the sponge back where you found it, thanks." *If the player uses the sponge on Cruella, she yells at the player, "Get that thing off me!" But if he or she uses it on Roger, Anita, Pongo, or the puppies, either of them laughs (except that Pongo's laugh is actually half laughter and half growling). *In "Break the Secret Code" and "Find the Puppies", Kipper advises the player about the games. *In page 8, if the player finishes "Find the Puppies", Kipper turns to the player and says: "That's the last of them. Thanks to you, all those puppies got out safe and sound and there's just a few left of us now. We'll wait right here for you." And if the player proceeds to the next page, Kipper then says: "You go on ahead. I'll gather up the rest of the puppies and meet you in the barn." *In page 10, if the player presses the dust, Perdy advises the player to use the dust to dirty the puppies and put it back when the player is done. If he or she uses the dust on Lucky, he then says to the player, "I'm already dirty!" But if he or she uses it on Pongo, Perdy, or Cruella, either of them sneezes. *In page 10, if the player presses Cruella, she then yells at the player, "I bet you know where the puppies are!" *In page 12, if the player presses Nanny, she asks the player to help clean the puppies with her feather duster and give it back when the player is done. *In page 12, when the player is using the feather duster, if he or she uses it on Roger, Anita, Pongo, or Perdita, either of them laughs (except that Pongo and Perdita's laughs are actually half laughter and half growling). Toy Story: Animated Storybook *Hamm instructs the player in the main menu and tells the story of how Woody and Buzz became pals. He also narrates every page. *In page 2, Woody instructs the player to put his friends back in their places. If the player chooses the talking Woody icon, Woody will instruct the player what the toy is and where it has been placed. If the player finishes putting the toys back in their places, Woody then congratulates the player who can proceed to the next page to see Buzz Lightyear. *In page 4, if the player presses Mr. Potato Head, his nose falls off his face and yells at the player, "Hey, why don't you be more careful?!" If Mr. Potato Head is pressed the second time, his left eye falls off and shouts at the player, "Hey, watch it!" The third time Mr. Potato Head is pressed, his mouth falls off and says to the player, "I'm starting to get irritated!" *In page 5, if the player changes one of Woody's accessories, Woody then chatises the player for changing it. Toontown Online *When a Legal Eagle performs Legalese, it sometimes says, "The opinions of this attack are not those of Disney's ''Toontown Online." Category:Lists Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall